The present invention relates to a novel chew toy for dogs. Dog chew toys are well-known and embody numerous different configurations and materials. One of the more popular of such toys was previously developed by applicant and comprises a short length of cotton rope having large knots near the ends thereof so as to resemble a classic dog bone configuration. The soft cotton rope provides a brushing effect and flossing of the dog's teeth and a gently massaging of its gums when chewed and thus provides therapeutic benefits as well as playful enjoyment for the dog. While this and other configurations of cotton chew toys have enjoyed widespread success, the soft cotton material which provides the therapeutic benefits of such toys also has some disadvantages. When the cotton becomes wet with saliva, it tends to dry relatively slowly which can lead to bacteria growth on the toy. Dogs also seem to be attracted to chew toys that are crunchy in texture and sound when chewed. Cotton is very soft and pliable and gives off no sound when chewed. Cotton also is relatively odorless and thus does not take advantage of the fact that many dogs are attractive by different smells. In the event that a dog should swallow a cotton chew toy, the cotton has a tendency to swell which could prevent the chew toy from passing through the dog's system and cause blockage. Thus, while cotton has definite therapeutic benefits when utilized as a dog chew toy, it also has some inherent disadvantages. It would be desirable to provide a dog chew toy which retained the therapeutic benefits derived from the use from cotton but did not possess its disadvantages. The chew toy of the present invention achieves these objectives.